More than I hoped for
by Stories of Daydreams
Summary: Bella never expected for her existence to turn around so completely in only one day, when she meets two people of whom she thought she would never see them again.


It's been exact 88 years 10 months 21 days 14 minutes and 4 seconds since he left me. Well not exactly, Dr. Cullen wheeled him out of the room. He was alive back then but nobody seemed to notice it. Dr. Cullen stole me the last minutes with my husband, Edward Anthony Masen Junior. We were married for three months and they were the happiest of my whole existence.

I wanted to remember more of it but I had to go to school. Since two days I lived in Forks, WA. In these days I didn't have the chance to see my new place to live because I had to unpack. Eventually it'd be like the other 345 cities I lived in.

So I drove with my new car to school.

The office was easy to find because of the sign and I walked in. Behind the desk sat a woman about forty years old.

"Hello, what can I do for you?", she asked. "I'm new here. My name's Isabella Masen." "Ah yes, here's your schedule and a map of the school." Then she explained everything to me.

After this I had only five minutes left, so I walked to my first class.

The morning flew by very fast and again I was the center of attention. The bell rang and I was out of the door in mere seconds. Hormonal teenagers weren't the best to have time with but it'd be suspicious so I bought myself something to eat.

While I searched for a free table, five students or should I say vampires came in. Two of them were oddly familiar and after some time I realized why. I gasped but only they looked up. The two I knew seemed to realize who I was and they smiled. Both stood up and walked in my direction.

Only a few seconds before they arrived the cafeteria became silent, but I didn't really notice it. I had only eyes for the two people who stood right in front of me. One man and one woman both the same age as me. The woman hugged me like her life depended on it while the man waited.

"I missed you too." She began to sob. "I thought you were dead. Everyone did. Mom and dad said that you never should've married." "I'm so sorry about that and I'll tell you about it later. Now, I have something to do."

I smiled at the other person and only he mattered in this moment, I didn't know how it happened but we stood in the middle of the cafeteria, kissing and everyone was watching. It felt like milliseconds when we were parted.

One of the other three persons stood in front of us, it was the huge black haired guy.

"Eddie, as much as I'd like to see that you finally have a real life, we have to go to class. That includes you" "Emmett-" now I at least knew his name "-don't. What have you got next, love?" "Biology." "Great. Let's go and get away from Emmett. He's annoying."

I wanted to protest because I at least wanted to be introduced to the others but he was right, we were late to class.

Only one seat was available and luckily, it was next to Edward. We spent the lesson talking about his new family, our time apart and shared memories.

Unfortunately, it ended too quickly for my liking and we spent the next hour apart from each other. It felt awful to be apart from him for any period of time and I got annoyed at everyone who dared to keep us from each other. That included Mike Newton who had the audacity to hurt himself while trying to catch a ball I threw at nothing in particular. The coach wasn't too pleased with that and kept us all longer than necessary because he thought it important to show us how to throw a ball without hurting anyone. I had to restrain myself from punching the wall at that one.

Changing clothes at human speed had me more frustrated than ever and then I could finally go. When I saw Edward leaning against the wall, all of my anger evaporated and I threw myself at him. He caught me in his arms and kissed me in front of half of my school, again.

Then we walked to the parking lot. "Who's driving with whom?" Alice-as I'd finally learned asked. "Well, how about this: Edward and me go with Bella and Alice can drive Edward's car?", Rosalie suggested. Everyone besides Emmett agreed. Rosalie told him in no uncertain terms that if he wanted to see his gift from her, he'd do as he's told.

He looked surprised and hurt by that and stalked away without another word. Rosalie stared at his retreating form sadly but then she shook her head and got into the backseat of my car.

Their house or actually their mansion was huge and beautiful. It looked like out of one of the classics I liked to read.

When Emmett got out of Edward's car, Rosalie walked over to him and talked to him in a hushed voice.

When we walked into the house, I was stunned. Everything looked amazing. Whoever did that had real talent. I told Edward so in my thoughts and he just smiled.

In the middle of the living room stood a woman with a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair. So this must be Esme, I thought.

She looked at me strangely when she was introduced by Edward and even more so when he introduced me. Of course, he didn't tell her my surname because that was part of the story we had to tell and only wanted to do so once, which meant we had to wait for Esme's husband.

Edward and Rose used the time to show me around. The house was an interior designer's dream come true and I was awed by it all.

When we stopped in front of the last room, which had to be Edward's, he got nervous and when he opened the door I understood why. There were pictures of his human life everywhere. Some of him with his parents, others with us and our parents but most of them just us. I glanced around in wonder until I stopped at the one of us kissing on our wedding day.

"Do you like it?". Edward broke the silence. "I don't like it… I love it. How did you even get these?" "That's a long story for which we don't have time right now. We have to go downstairs again, Carlisle is finally here."

Edward introduced us which seemed odd considering we should already know each other. "You don't remember me?" "Should I?" "1918, the hospital in Chicago. The one with brown hair and blue eyes." He looked between Edward and me and seemed to realize something. Edward nodded.

"Care to enlighten us?", Emmett asked annoyed. "He just asked me if she was the girl who sat next to me the whole time I was ill." "Wait, how come you never told us about her? I can feel how much you love her.", Jasper said. "The pain was always too much to bear.

I never wanted to let you see this side of me."

"Can someone finally tell us what's going on?", Emmett was definitely still annoyed. "Can't you see his wedding band?", Alice asked him with a big smile. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme looked stunned. Carlisle finally found his voice again "You were married all this time?" "Still am, actually" he laughed. Carlisle looked pained at this. "There was never something to forgive", Edward seemed to tell nothing in particular but it was probably Carlisle. "There really never was something to forgive", I told Carlisle before he even asked.

Everyone calmed down after that and we all laughed at the one sided conversation between Edward and Emmett. It seemed like Emmett made some jokes about our sex life. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see Rose' disgusted looking face. "Emmett, stop talking about them like this, I don't want to know this", she told him. "But Rosie-" "Don't you 'But Rosie' me, this is my older sister you're talking about."

"Oops, seems like now the cat's out of the bag", she said while looking at four stunned faces.

When they got out of their haze, everyone started talking at once. " How is this even possible?" "They don't look that much alike." "What the hell?!" and "I didn't see this coming.", were their comments.

"Well, I wasn't born during our parent's marriage." "I never knew this.", Rosalie frowned. "You were their favorite child, they had faith that you'd marry a rich man and I was just a black chapter in their life. After I married Edward, they were more friendly but I have no illusions that it was just because I wasn't in Rochester anymore and couldn't destroy what they built."

I wasn't angry at them for that. I knew that society would have shunned them if they'd found out so it was probably for the better.

"I hope you know that they weren't right", Edward whispered into my ear. I just nodded.

We talked late into the night and it was decided that I'd stay with them, after all that was where my heart and my family lay.

There was no place I'd rather be.

My existence was now more than I'd hoped for before I came to Forks.


End file.
